Full Moon
by touchnotthecat
Summary: Finn just wanted to finish the job. She was not a death eater but then she didn't exactly want to stop them either. Finn finds herself in the middle of a very real war. Please R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or anything affiliated with the novels.

Chapter One

She sat up yawning as the bright light outside spilled into her room. She looked down and her dog looked up at her dolefully yawning as well. She stretched and got up. She made her bed pushing her German Shepard, Solomon, off in the process. She showered quickly, and then started to get ready.

She pulled on her tights then her jeans over them; her favorite hoody went on then her favorite leather jacket. She pulled her hair into a louse pony tail then pushed it under her favorite cap.

As she sat on the stair leading into her living room in her small apartment. She started to lace up her high tops, about to go out on her seventy fifth job.

Finn looked like every other seventeen year old you saw on the street, except when she was going to 'work'. Otherwise she was almost always dressed perfectly, stylishly.

She had long black hair that had silver streaks through it. Or at least most people though they were streaks, if they had known they were real grey hairs they wouldn't have believed it. Most people wouldn't. She had slits as her pupil instead of circles, another thing people mistook for a purposeful appearance, created by contacts, but no they were real. They made her bright bright blue eyes even more noticeable. Her iris's already had a dark blue circle around the outside. She was tall about 5'9".

Mind you she was just about anything then the regular teenager, far from it in fact!

Her door bell rang so she went over to open the door. She opened the door to find her older brother smiling staring down at her maliciously.

"What?" she asked savagely.

"Is that the best you can muster for your dear big brother?" He asked barging into her house. "I see you have a new dog."

"Go anywhere near him and you will get more then scars like last time." She snarled at him as she watched him sit in one of her favorite chairs.

"Fine, I have acquired a more elegant taste now anyway."

"Sure you have, now I am late, what do you want."

"So you are still doing what you do? I would have thought your condition would present problems. You know muggles asking awkward questions…"

"What I am does not interfere with what I do." Her voice was like a sharp snarl.

"Sure, look I am on a schedule, I can't waste time reminiscing," He was trying to get under her skin which wasn't all that hard but she wasn't going to let him this time. "You need to teach me how you can control it." She stared for a moment.

"You are far too immature to be able to control it, you don't have the discipline." She opened the door. "Now, LEAVE!"

"Why don't you come with me? It will be more fulfilling then your random little kills."

"I have already told you, I am not interested." He stared at her.

"You know we are the only ones from the same family, a very rare situation and we should stay together, I could give you more protection." She scowled.

"Sure, all you want is to see if you can mix our blood to create a super being. I told you I want no part of it, okay?"

"Who is your next assignment?"

"I dunno, some one called uh," She pulled out an old purple notebook from her leather backpack that was by the door and flipped through the pages until she came to the correct one. "Hermoine Granger." She looked at her brother. His face was scrunched up in thought. "What?"

"I know that name…but from where?" He leaned on the door frame so she couldn't close the door. "Right, she is one of the Potter boy's friends." Now this intrigued Finn.

"Harry Potter?"

"The one and only," Her brother sucked his teeth and looked at her. "Who set you up to it and for how much?"

"Rita Seeker and I don't discuss finances, with anyone!" Her brother stared for a moment.

"You know she is a witch, right?"

"Of course, I am not stupid, part of the contract, they have to sign."

"Huh, I would like to see this contract one day."

"I am sure you would."

"You know there is only a week left."

"Yes."

"I thought we could go out together." He gave her the twisted smile he was so well known for.

"I don't share your view of what flesh tastes good, now, good bye Fenrir!" She slammed the door.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Ron asked gingerly looking at his brother. Bill looked at him.

"Fine,"

"Really?" asked Harry staring at Bill.

"What are you afraid I am going to change? I didn't in the last two months."

"True, but who knows." Said Fred.

They all sat in the living room of the burrow talking. It was a week to the wedding after that Ron, Hermoine and Harry planned to set out in secret in search of the other Horcruxes.

"The healers said he was only a demi-were-wolf, ya know not the real thing." George pulled a ridiculous face imitating a growl.

"True, thats good isn't it?" said Ron who wasn't quite as friendly to Bill come that time of the month.

"Yeah, but I feel like absolute shit that time of the month."

"Maybe you could find a support group of some sort." Hermoine suggested she was sitting with Ron's arm around her shoulders. Ginny was in her room, which was usually where she was when Harry was around.

"I doubt it Hermoine, not many people like to discuss this specific problem." Bill said.

"Yeah there could be a reporter undercover ready to spill the beans like Snape did on Lupin." Fred said without really thinking. Everyone got quite tense as they usually did when Snape was mentioned.

"What do we know about Greyback?" Hermoine asked. She seemed to think if they could learn everything about him it would magically make everything better.

"Oh god not this again," Moaned Fred under his breath, as Hermoine dragged her binder dedicated to Greyback.

"He was bitten at 17, his mum was already dead, he had a sister…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"You are looking for Hermoine?"

"Exactly, I am a friend from school, she gave me this address." Finn stood outside Hermoine Granger's house. Her father kept giving these dirty looks, especially at her hair. Finn didn't think he was in a good position to judge considering he was a mere muggle.

"Well, she isn't here." He said curtly.

"Oh let me guess she is with her beloved Ron." Finn gave the sweetest smile she could muster. Mr. Granger seemed to relax a little.

"Yes as a matter of fact, she is."

"Well thank you for your time." Finn turned and walked down the street. This created a problem.

Finn knew that the residence of the Weasleys, though pitiful, housed almost the whole Order of the Phoenix all the time. There would be strong protective and defensive spells around it.

Pop

She appeared two blocks away from the burrow and started walking quite quickly. She stopped. Did she feed Solomon? No she was pretty sure she didn't. She shook her head. She had to keep walking or else she wouldn't be able to afford dog food. She soon realized that walking along wasn't going to get her there. These annoying thoughts kept popping into her head making her want to go home.

She took a few deep breaths then started to make herself change. She shut her eyes tight trying to block out the pain but if was useless. She ran her tongue over her front teeth and could feel her eyeteeth growing into fangs. She looked down at her hands; her nails had gone from relatively short to nearly two-inch claws. She blinked a few times. Had she been able too she would have seen her eyes had gone completely black. Her vision had gone a great deal sharper.

The pain was intense. It was like someone was trying to pull her nails out with pliers. Her teeth felt the same and her eyes felt like they had soap squirted in them.

The pain slowly subsided. She rolled her head on her shoulder to stretch. She looked ahead. No ideas came into her head, no forgotten chores. Magic had very little effect on were-wolfs. She walked on.

Finnsiel Greyback was not your normal were-wolf. Mind you what were-wolves are normal? She was the only were-wolf in Great Britain that was able to partially change, or prevent the change entirely. Ever sine her older brother Fenrir Greyback had learned of her talent he wouldn't give up hoping to learn her secret. And even if she had wanted to tell him, she wouldn't know how.

She had never known how she was able to control her change. But she had discovered it soon after she was bitten. At first she had been able to almost summon her claws or fangs or her special vision, then she could stop the monthly change altogether, with little pain, often a dull ache in her spine lingered.

She sniffed the air. She caught the scent of flesh, human flesh. She was getting closer. She could soon see the house. She stopped about two lots away from the house; she knelt down shielding herself with the small stonewall.

She pulled her pack of her back and opened it, pulling out the nine millimeter. She checked it was loaded.

Finn had been doing what she did for three years know. She was a professional killer. Muggles, wizards, squibs, she worked for anyone. She found guns the simplest way to kill wizards or witches. Though a healer can cure a gunshot wound in seconds, most wizards do one of two things, believe that if it was merely muggle made they must be able to fix it themselves, or panic. Neither way helped, making Beleth one of the most desired killers in all of Europe.

She placed the nine mil in the back of her pants. That was purely a back up. There would be far too many people around, they would hear the shot, and even using a silencer might draw attention.

She pulled a long thin wiry piece of string out of one of the pockets. This would have to do. She wrapped it around her hand and got up leaving her bag behind and continued on.

When she reached the house, she stopped. She smelt something. Something that wasn't quite right. It was faint, but definite. She ignored it she was here on business. She could here people talking about school inside but there were no girl's voices.

She dug her nails into the side of the house and began to climb. Climbing had to be the only perk from being a were-wolf in Finn's opinion. She could climb with skill and grace that was never possible before.

She looked down and she had to be at least on the third floor. She glanced in the nearest window to see a flurry of bushy hair disappear into a room. She edged over till she was under the window and glanced in.

The room was a faded purple, with multiple quidditch poster. The furniture was old and worn. There was a girl on the bed with bright red hair with her nose in a book. The girl with the bushy hair was sitting on the bed talking away. She was Hermoine Granger. Beleth knew this from the picture's Seeker had shown her. She strained her ears to hear.

"Look, you have to come down; everyone has noticed your sudden disappearance." Hermoine was pleading.

"Look, if I want to stay in my room I can!" the other girl snarled. She had to be a Weasley.

"Harry misses you." Hermoine said in a quieter voice.

"Look, just…. go." Hermoine stood up stiffly and exited the room. She stopped at the door.

"Have you seen Crookshanks?"

"No." Hermoine shrugged and left the room.

Finn lowered herself out of view and silently dropped to the ground. She glanced around. It was worth a shot.

"Crookshanks," She called. She waited then to her great surprise a big ginger cathead poked out of the bushes. It hissed and went to dart back into the foliage but Finn was too quick she grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and held him to eye level.

"Don't worry, I am not like my brother, I won't hurt you." She heaved the enormous cat under her arm and walked to the back of the property. She figured the girl would eventually want to find her beloved cat and come looking for it. It would be too good to be true to hope she would wander off the property so Beleth settled in a clump trees near the end of the property.

After stroking the cat for a while the thing began to purr.

"Now, I wonder if your mummy will come and find you."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

It was awhile before Finn actually heard someone coming. She sat quietly and waited. Granger came barreling through the bushes as if she had not one once of grace. Calling "CROOKSHANKS!"

Finn had long let go of the cat and it had gone darting away. She now resided in a tree a good fifty feet off the ground. She jumped off the branch and landed with ease in complete silence. She was directly behind Granger. She glanced around quickly to make sure there was no one near.

She threw her hands and string over the girl's head and wrapped it around her throat. Unlike most of Finn's victims, the girl stayed oriented and reached for her wand. Finn connected her knee with the girls elbow knocking the wand to the ground and with a cracking sound it was crushed beneath Finn's shoe.

Beleth could feel the life slipping from the girl's soul when someone came barreling through the bushes behind her.

"What the? HERMOINE!" Someone tackled both girls to the ground. Finn lost her grip on Granger and was forced to left her go. She reached around and wrapped her hand around the neck of the person who interrupted her so rudely. She stood up and dragged the person to their feet then lifted them completely from the ground.

She glanced at the person. He was about her age, tall, had longish red hair, and he was turning a grotesque shade of purple. Someone else was coming; she turned and saw another boy about her age emerge. She knew it was Harry Potter. He went for his wand but before he could draw it Finn hurled the other boy over to him knocking Harry off his feet.

She jumped and landed on a branch near the top off the tree. Pulling out her gun she aimed carefully at the girl who was in a heap in the ground. Something hit her in the back before she could fire. She fell forward, barely managing a flip in mid-air she landed on her feet. She turned and saw a group of adults running toward her.

There was a tall black man, a small woman with bright pink hair, a small stout woman who also had to be a Weasley, as well as a tall man with red hair (another Weasley in Finn's opinion), and a man she distinctly knew as Mad-Eye Moody.

She aimed her gun and fired, she hit the girl with the pink hair in the shoulder. She fired again and hit the black guy in the leg. She wasn't supposed to kill them, so she didn't shoot them fatally. Moody ran over to each of them. The Weasley's stopped and stared at their fallen comrades.

Finn sank to the ground and kicked of launching herself into a huge jump spanning over the entire house. She landed in the driveway and started running. She heard the front door burst open and somebody come out. They were throwing stunning spells, but they merely made her trip a little since she was still partially transformed.

She reached her duffle bag. She spun around and shot. The bullet hit him in the leg. He fell instantly. She grabbed her bag and opened it pulling out her tactical sniper rifle. She leaned it on the wall. She blinked and started to breathe deeply.

She was back to her mortal self. She glanced through the scope and saw the red haired boy and Harry Potter supporting the girl between them just coming out of the wood.

"Don't." The voice was quite clear. She felt the wand tip on her neck. She had to do it. She loaded the rifle. "I said don't."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Finn ignored her rifle and spun to look up at Remus Lupin. She gave him a smile.

"Lupin imagine seeing you here, I thought I smelt filth." He didn't seem to hear her.

"Put down the gun Finnsiel," She couldn't help but laugh at his request.

"What? So you can pretend to be on my side, try and help me only to turn me over to the 'authorities' to spend the rest of my life in Azkaban? I don't think so, mind you from what I hear it might be a little funnier in there."

"You aren't your brother Finnsiel." She stared at the pathetic man in front of her. She didn't hold her brother in high regard…possibly hated him for what he did to her but she wasn't about to let this pathetic excuse for a werewolf badmouth him.

She swung her sniper rifle around to face the man. "If I were you I would speak of Fenrir with a little more respect Lupin."

"He doesn't deserve it."

"Watch what you say,"

"Why so you can shoot me like those innocent people?"

Finn couldn't help but laugh, "Yes innocent people, I am sure none of them voted for the brand law, they are so understanding of our position. I forgot to ask Lupin how is your job at Hogwarts?"

He shook his head at her words. "You need to put the gun down Finnsiel."

"Correction, I don't have to do anything for you or anyone. Because I am a free agent. School didn't want me even though I was signed up from birth, so I can do what ever the fuck I want, so why don't you drop the twig and take a step back? And I might not shot you!"

Lupin took a step back.

"Smart choice." Finn dropped her nine mil from the back of her pants into her open pack. "Now, I am going to leave."

"I am sorry but I can't allow that." Finnsiel rolled her eyes at Lupin.

"Bye Lupin," With that she fired.

* * *

"I don't care who she might be, she tried to kill Hermione, have you all forgotten that?" Ron yelled over the chatter.

"Yeah we haven't forgotten that Ron. I mean she also shot me!" Tonks said indignantly. "She could be linked to the Death Eaters."

Harry looked up skeptically. "Why would the Death Eaters want Hermoine dead?"

"Yeah!" Shouted Ron.

Mrs. Weasley was making a cup of tea for everyone. Mr. Weasley was talking to Moody about gunshots. Kingsley was lying down as his wound was healing. Bill was in his room while his shot healed being fawned over by Fleur. Ron, Harry, Ginny, Fred, George, Charlie, and Tonks all sat in the kitchen chatting. Hermoine was lying down. Lupin had gone into London to further investigate, the shot had hit him but being a werewolf it hadn't bother him once it was removed.

"I strongly doubt that she is Death Eater." Moody growled as he walked into the room.

"What makes you so sure?" Ron growled back.

"She is a werewolf." Fred and George both looked up and Ginny dropped her mug and Harry just stared. "Why else do you think Lupin is the only one who talked to her?"

"I dunno, maybe because she was to busy shooting everyone else." Charlie commented.

"Yeah, well I met her before." Everyone including Mrs. Weasley looked at Moody.

"What?" They all said in unison.

"I was sent after her once the capture and brand law came into effect." They all stared at Moody. "It was a law that every were-wolf was to turn themselves over to the government and get branded and tagged. It was abolished after many aurors were bitten." Moody sighed and stared at the ceiling. "I found her in London. She laughed at me, and then shot. It's how I lost my eye. Back in those days healers couldn't heal gunshots. Three previous Aurors had died trying to take her down. "

"How long ago was it?" Harry asked furrowing his brow.

"Thirty three years ago."

* * *

"She is a stupid mudblood and you couldn't finish the job!" Rita seethed watching Finn dash around her apartment throwing things in a large black duffel bag. "I want my money back." 

Finn turned to look at the pathetic woman. "I am sorry but no refunds and the situation wasn't exactly as you depicted it." Finn started to advance on the woman until she was backed up against the wall. Finn purposefully made her teeth and eyes and nails change. "You said some egotistical teen, instead I end up walking into a nest of order fighters, so from where I stand it seems it should be me yelling. My whole bloody operation was placed in jeopardy because some prepubescent girl got the better of you. So I suggest you get on with your life and get the hell out of my apartment before you really regret coming here!" Seeker jumped at her tone then scrambled to leave.

Finn scoffed and then turned to finish getting her stuff together.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Okay I suppose I should state that this story takes place after the sixth book. Yes so enjoy and please review.

Chapter Five

Finn was leaning against the back wall of a dinghy underground club in London's east end. She was wearing a black leather miniskirt, and a pair of black leather boots that went to her knees, plus a black leather halter-top. Her hair was out and covered her tired looking face.

She surveyed the dark arty crowd that were packed into the small club. She looked up at the stage. Nate was playing a bass guitar solo. He had invited her months ago when he found out he got the gig. She was going anyway but didn't think her black mustang charger would be parked outside with Solomon and all her earthly possessions in the back seat.

Nate was seventeen like Finn. He had long black hair that went past his shoulders and ended just before his elbows. He was tall, around 6'2"-6'3" and gangly. You usually couldn't see his red irises through the curtain of hair but they were there all the same. The only way you could tell he was moving to the pounding backbeat was the slight movement of his hair.

Finn had only two real friends, Nate and Van. They had all met in an up town police station. Each of them had been picked up for loitering. Van believe it was in an attempt by the government to put them in a program to brainwash them and forget their teenage angst, which in Van's opinion was the fabric of society. Nate and Finn believed it was because they didn't look good enough to be in the upper class part of town. Nate was Scottish and Van was American.

When Nate's set was over he came over and hugged Finn.

"Hey, didn't think you were going to show, was a little worried there for a moment." He said smiling at her. He put his hands in his pockets of his old worn jeans. He had on an old black Rangers hoody.

"Yeah well I almost didn't." Nate raised an eyebrow at Finn's words.

"Oh really and why was that?"

"Because I was almost arrested by Remus Lupin." Nate stared at her for a few seconds before grabbing her arms and pulling her behind the stage and into his dressing room.

"What!" He yelled and a sickening copper scent filled the room.

"A job went bad."

"What do you mean?"

"Instead of finding the mark I walked in on an Order meeting." Nate's eyes flashed and he dragged a hand through his hair.

Aside from an unquenchable hate for any authority figure Nate and Van also shared the fact they were in the lower echelons of the magic society with Finn.

Nate was one of two sorcerers left in the world. There used to be three but Severus Snape took care of that. Sorcerers were an ancient type of magic that resided in the elements, Air, Water, Earth and Fire. Hated by man and made obvious by their eyes they were easy to hunt down and killed by muggles. Sorcerers can use intense elemental magic without need for a wand. The 'normal' magical community rejected them because very few wizards are powerful enough to stop their magic.

Nate's element was fire. He could create it and control it on his whim.

"So I need somewhere to crash." Nate looked over at Finn.

"Of course, come on." He left the dressing room and Finn followed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Finn walked into Nate and Van's apartment. "FINN!" Finn looked up at the ceiling to see Van sitting on it smiling down at her. With a jump he was on the ground in front of her. "I wasn't expecting you tonight!"

Fin smiled at Van, "Yeah, I wasn't expecting this either."

"Really?" Van asked raising his eyebrow at Nate then back at Finn. Nate rolled his eyes and went into the kitchen. Finn shook her head rolling her eyes.

"Here," She handed Van her duffel bag.

"Did you bring Sol?"

"Of course," Finn turned and gave a sharp short whistle. The dog came bounding into the apartment.

"Brilliant!"

Van was different and yet similar to Finn in that he _was_ a normal wizard. He was wearing his black slacks and white tank top and signature aviators. His head was shaved and his skin was almost translucent. His nails were like glass. His eyes were a piercing blue. He smiled at Finn; she could see his long eyeteeth hanging over his bottom teeth. Van was a vampire.

"What happened Finn?" Finn was distracted and looked over at Nate. He was staring at her with intensity.

Finn shrugged and looked at them. "I am sorry you guys I had no one else to go to." Van looked up at her at this. He looked at Nate who shrugged. Finn started to describe what happened and they listened not interrupting. "So now I probably have the entire order of the phoenix after me and if you want me to leave I will completely understand."

Van burst out laughing making Finn stare at him. "Yeah, like we are going to kick you out. Make yourself at home."

Finn looked at Nate, his stared at her then broke a half smile and nodded. "'Course." Finn smiled at them both.

"I am going to change if that is okay with you guys."

"Actually I do!" She looked at Van slightly surprised. He laughed, "Kidding,"

Finn nodded and took her duffel bag into the bathroom.

* * *

Finn had changed into black tights and a long crème cashmere sweater that ended mid-thigh. Her hair was out and pushed back. Nate had changed into a blue shirt. They three had ordered Chinese take-out and were sitting around the living room eating it and talking. The Darkness's hit 'I believe in a thing called love,' was blaring in the background.

"So was Harry everything you though he would be?" Van said leaning on his knees and looking at Finn. Finn looked at him raising an eyebrow. She had always told the best friends that she thought he was hot from the pictures all over the papers. She could hear Nate scoffed behind her.

"Nah, he was kinda scrawny." Van stared at her sceptically. Finn shot him a look and he nodded.

Only Van knew that Finn had a crush on Nate. She had had one on him since the moment she meet him in that police station.

"I am going to bed." Nate said suddenly and got up dropping his mooshoo pork on the coffee table in front of him. Finn stared after him, then turned on Van who stared back at her with a blank expression.

"What?" He asked going back to his chow mien.

"What do you mean what? You know what!"

"Hey you were the one who said you liked Potter, why I don't know, he looks like a dork." Finn rolled her eyes. "Look, if you like him so much just tell him. You are being stupid."

"If I don't say anything I don't get shot down."

"That is a stupid philosophy." Van shook his head. Finn poked her wonton soup around the Styrofoam container.

"I keeps me from becoming broken hearted."

"Yeah or happy." Finn stared at Van. She hated having to look through the glasses.

"Do you have to wear those, it's night time."

"No," Van shoved them on his head and smiled at her. The overhead light was switched on. "Shit!" Van screamed almost hissing, Nate was standing at the wall switch looking slightly surprised. "That is why I wear them all the time! I am going to bed."

Nate came over to sit next to Finn on the ground as he watched his friend storm out of the living room and slam the door. Finn couldn't help but notice he was also in a white tank top and loose navy blue cotton pants that were slightly singed at the cuffs.

"You got him to take them off?" He asked looking at his friend's bedroom door.

"Yeah, wasn't that hard."

"He is such a primadona." Finn laughed.

"Yeah," She looked at Nate. He was always so damn unreadable. The hair didn't exactly help. She shook her head then looked up sharply which caught Nate's attention.

"What?"

"Shhh!" Finn stood up and Nate stood up too.

"What!" Finn put her hand over his mouth.

She closed her eyes and started to change. She could hear Nate's muffled yell as her claws softly grazed his cheek. She strained to listen, and then she heard it again, feet. Multiple pairs of feet rapidly coming up the stairs beneath Nate and Van's apartment. Finn's head swivelled around and looked as Van emerged from his room and looked at her. She nodded and Van confirmed that he had heard it too. She let go of Nate's mouth.

"What is going on!" Nate demanded rubbing his cheek.

"Sorry," Finn said sheepishly.

"Someone is coming." Van smiled his fangs growing until they paced over his bottom lip and cut the flesh, he licked his slightly blood stained teeth. "We best welcome them with open arms."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Ron couldn't believe it. He didn't think the first raid he would be going on with the Order of the Phoenix would be after a werewolf. His hands were shaking. He tried to remind himself he was doing this for Hermione but the thought of the girl's fangs biting into his neck kept creeping into his mind. He started feeling nauseous again.

Harry was with him as was Lupin, Tonks, Moody, Kingsley, Charlie, and Fred and George. So he wasn't alone and he was pretty sure he and Harry would just stand by like the door as the others dealt with her. Harry was pretty pumped up though, more so then Ron and that made him slightly uneasy. Ron kept think of how she had choked him so easily and started to wish that he hadn't lobbied for them to come so hard.

Lupin kicked in the door and vanished into the dark apartment quickly followed by the others wands drawn. Ron stared around the dark apartment. No one was there. He heard the door close behind him. He slowly turned and saw a face looking at him smiling. All he saw was the glasses until the face smiled and he saw the fangs. He screamed and the face disappeared into a cloud of black smoke.

Ron and Harry were sent into the kitchen…

* * *

Finn took a few deep breaths before turning from her crouching position knocking Potter to the ground with her outstretched leg. He scrambled to get up but before he could Finn had connected the stainless steel frying pan in her hand with his head. She stood up and saw the terrified figure of the Weasley boy she had chocked earlier. With a flick of her wrist the pan spun in her hand. He raised his wand and opened his mouth seemingly unable to speak.

There was a flash of red from the living room. Finn looked and then turned back to the Weasley boy. He seemed frozen she smashed the pan over the side of his face. She was pretty sure she broke his jaw. He fell to a crumpled heap on the ground. Finn ran into the living room.

It reeked of copper. She looked around almost everything was on fire. Nate was in the centre of the room surrounded by fire and nothing else, Finn would have been shocked if she wasn't aware of the hesitant person behind her. A hand clasped over her shoulder. She spun and grabbed the hand on the wrist then with the other hand at the base of the shoulder.

The woman was shorter than her. It was the woman she had shot earlier. It would be easy to dislocate the joint. Finn hooked the woman's ankle with her foot and dragged her to the ground. Finn glanced at the woman's wand and it shattered. She put her knee over the woman's throat and slowly applied pressure.

"Finnsiel!" She looked up and saw Lupin pointing his wand at her. Finn forgot about the woman leaving her gasping for air and lunged at Lupin. Before she made contact someone else hit her in the midriff.

He had red hair, obviously a Weasley. Her knee hit him in the groan and he moaned rolling off her helplessly. She stood up. She looked around herself. The black man, Moody and another Weasley were trying to get through the orb of fire that surrounded Nate who kept sending orbs of flame at them. Van was hovering over another Weasley's neck, his teeth only millimetres from the guy's neck. The boy hit Van's Aviator's off and he screamed releasing the boy.

Finn didn't want this. Nate and Van were all she had and she would be damned if the order were going to take them away from her.

She turned at Lupin's scream. He was on his knees in front of the enormous bay window on the far side of the apartment. Then she realised what he was looking at. It was the enormous full moon. Lupin collapsed into a heap.

"No!" Finn started to run across the apartment. She grabbed Lupin by the collar before throwing herself and Lupin through the plate glass window.

"FINN!" She could hear Nate scream behind her. But Nate seemed to melt away as Finn let herself go to the pulling feeling at the base of her spine. All she could sense was the blood in humans around her.

Then she hit the pavement.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Something kept bothering her. She opened her eyes and saw the other monster near her. It was growling and jumping at the brick wall trying to get back up. She lunged and bit the thing in its leg.

It was much bigger than her. Everything instinct in her told her to go get something to eat but something bothered her to keep this thing from the building.

It was grey with long gangly limbs and a long snout. It stood on its hind legs instead of all fours. It turned on her and growled then went back to the wall.

She was smaller and had black hairs covering her body she stood on all fours. She lunged at the thing and brought it to the ground. It bit into her shoulder. She scratched the things face and then bit down on his snout. It shook her off and started to circle. She watched it carefully before a person landed in front of her.

He didn't smell good, not like most humans, with juicy flesh that was pumping with blood, no he smelt of death. He was pale and tall. He lunged at the other beast. It bit his arm clear off. He laughed as the beast coughed as the arm turned to dust in his mouth. The man's arms grew back almost instantly.

In a flash he was on the other side of the beast. She tried to get up to leave but her injured shoulder made her collapse again. The man punched the beast in the base of his spine. He fell forwards and the man pulled something long out of the pocket in his jacket. She growled those things were bad. He pointed it at the beast that was struggling to get up. Something hit the man, something red like a light. It made him fall to the ground. It came from above.

It came from the building, high up. A woman with funny hair, she wasn't like this man, she was real.

She wanted her. She tried to get up. But stumbled again. The man on the ground looked up and jumped facing the woman hovering in midair. He lunged at her and she disappeared into the building again.

The beast turned on her but it was still having trouble with standing. It faltered and fell again. Everything was going dark she looked up at the sky the moon…it was going away.

* * *

Finn was aware of a bursting pain in her shoulder, a coat wrapped around her shivering body, heat that was on her right side only and the fact she was moving. She opened her eyes and screamed struggling from the arms that held her shoulders and knees.

She fell to the ground and turned on the two male figures. She was trying to get them into focus. One was in a black suit with a white tank top under the coat and had aviators on. The other had long black hair and black leather pants on. Finn held her shoulder. She was wearing a big black trench coat.

"Finn, it is okay…" She looked at the thing that had spoken. Then she remembered. It was Nate and Van. She looked from one to the other.

"What happened? All I remember was people; in the apartment…Lupin was turning…I fell… I had to change to survive the fall." She looked at them both. "What did I do?"

"Nothing," Nate said going to stand in front of her. "You saved us, as corny as it sounds. You got Lupin just as he was turning. You kept him out of the building once he had turned."

"But then what…"

"Van." Finn looked at Van, he smiled.

"I am sorry my wonderful heroism cannot be contained."

"He jumped and save you form Lupin. Once he had turned." Finn looked at Nate when he spoke.

"Are you okay?" Finn asked Van.

Van scoffed "Never better, you kidding?"

"I knew we should have gotten fire insurance." They both looked at Van, "The black dude is going to be messed up."

Finn shook her head. "I am sorry you guys, I never meant for you to get caught up in this."

"You kidding? What fun would you be having without us?" Van asked throwing his arm around Finn's neck.

"Yeah," Nate threw his arm around her neck as well. She smiled up at him.

"Yeah, I need to get some clothes. And what about Solomon!" She yelled suddenly realising that her dog was also in the room when the small battle had began.

"Oh he is fine. Sol!" Solomon came prancing around a corner when Van called.

"Thank god," Finn kneeled down and gave her pet a hug, he barked. "Look you guys. I am not sure whether or not the Order is going to give up on finding me or not, so I am going to meet them on my terms. And if you want to disassociate yourselves that is fine by me."

"Your kidding right?" Van asked.

"Okay, point taken. Before we meet with them I need to make one quick pit stop. Then I am putting the shit to an end."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I would like to thank my reviewers: I am sorry it took so long to acknowledge you but I am sorta writing a whole bunch of chapters at one time and then posting them in a rush, so it is had to respond. To _**Hika**_ I have made changes in past chapters. And to _**J.Rolande**_, thank you for the suggestion I will keep it in mind, enjoy.

Chapter Nine

Finn strutted down the nearly deserted Diagon Alley. She had bought a pleated black skirt, black tank top and jean vest and a pair of comfy high tops. Nate had bought a white shirt in the store. All over the Alley there were posters warning the public that the three of them were wanted and very dangerous. Finn would have been worried if there was actually any public to worry about.

Finn turned a corner and found herself in Knockturn Alley. Van and Nate followed her closely and Solomon stopped every few feet to sniff something.

Nate and Van were okay to take to Finn's local hangouts because they weren't exactly law-abiding citizens either. Van had established a very affluent counterfeiting business of his own. Money, clothing, cars anything you needed he could get. And Nate didn't go out of his way to break the law but it wasn't that he exactly tried to abide by it either, after all his mere existence violated about twenty federal wizarding laws.

She turned down another alley and entered a dark shop.

"Yellow?" called a voice from the back.

"Jakx, it's Finn."

"Prove it!"

Finn rubbed the bridge of her nose, "Jakx is the greatest, he is so swell, gosh the thought of him make me feel oh so well."

"Brilliant!" Finn shook her head. If he weren't the best in the business she wouldn't have bothered.

Van and Nate both stared at her. "It is his secret code. Don't get me started." Van burst into laughter and Nate just shook his head.

"Well, hello my pretty what can I do for you, oh you have brought some friends, how delightful! Wait, he is a vampire!" The man threw himself against the far wall of the dark dank shop.

"He is cool Jakx." Jakx shook his head at Finn's words.

"No, no, vampires…. vampires are bad." Van was eye the guy for a few seconds before smiling and advancing on the guy. Finn put a hand on his chest and shook her head.

"No!"

"But, oh come on…"

"NO VAN!"

"Am I missing something?" Nate yelled. Fin looked at him.

"Jakx is a Nymph."

"Oh," Nate nodded understanding. Apposed to the common perception Nymphs were far from the miniature women with lacy wings, they looked pretty much normal except for their pointy ears and the tendency to be much taller then most species. Nymphs also had extraordinarily sweet blood, so they were a tasty treat for vampires if they can catch them. Nymphs move beyond human conception, so if a Nymph moves purposely it cannot be seen.

Jakx was short for his species at 7'2". He had brown wavy hair that stood up on end all the time. He wore glasses with thin black frames and rectangular lenses. He had purple eyes that had pupils that were constantly dilated. Jakx was around 2,785 years old, in human terms around eighteen.

"VAN!" Finn yelled, Van looked from the panic stricken Jakx to Finn standing in front of him. "He cannot be touched, or else."

"Or else what?" Van asked sounding a little short with Finn. Finn crossed her arms and let herself change so only her eyes changed.

"I _will_ restrain you." He stared at her and then nodded. Vampires respected no one when it came to feeding, and Finn respected the fact that unlike werewolves vampires had to feed but Jakx was important and not to be sucked dry.

Van nodded, "Okay." Finn turned to face Jakx.

He was still surveying Van with a wary expression. "Jakx." Finn demanded, he looked at her, "We don't have time for this I need you to set us up with some artillery that will make the Order's hearts stop."

Jakx smiled and nodded, "Consider it done." He disappeared into the back of the shop. Van eyed the door and Nate turned to Finn.

"How long is he going to be?" Nate asked.

"Not long,"

"What do you mean artillery?"

"Well, we can only surprise the Order with our unique magic so many times so I am going outside the magic world for back up."

Nate nodded, "I didn't know anyone outside the muggle community made guns."

"Yeah neither did I, until I met Jakx."

"How did you meet him?"

"He heard about me and wanted my talents," Finn smiled at Nate and he smiled back at her.

"That why you wanted a harpoon net from Van last year?"

"Yeah, can't kill 'em if you can't catch 'em." Nate nodded and turned as Jakx re-entered the room.

"Have I got some toys for you lot." He said excitedly rubbing his hands together.

"Oh not for just us," Finn said as all the boys looked at her.

"Wh…what?" Jakx stuttered seeming to understand where Finn was going.

"You are coming with us."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Finn slouched on the coach beside Nate. Blink 182's song 'I miss you' was playing in the background. They were in the shabby apartment of Jakx it was above his shop.

The coach and the other furniture, mostly chest of drawers filled with gun parts, were worn. Van was outside getting a breath of air, he was having a hard time controlling himself around Jakx.

"I love this song," Finn said quietly to Nate. He glanced at her.

"Mmm," He leaned his head against the back of the couch. "How do you get these songs to play out of thing air?"

"I am not sure actually. It was like I could here them in my head and they start to play." Finn leaned back too. "Probably because I never went to school. I never learned to control myself."

Nate nodded slightly. "Is he gonna freak out for any longer?"

Finn looked at the locked bedroom door and shrugged. Jakx had not liked the news he was joining them very much. After hyperventilating for a few minutes he had vanished and they found him barricaded in his bedroom. Every time one of them tried to shout through the door all they could hear was him, yelling to block out their voices. They had decided to sit tight for a while.

"How did you get bitten?" Finn looked at Nate. He was just staring at her. She looked in front of herself and her hand instinctively went to her neck. She didn't like talking about it but for some reason the words seemed to want to come.

"I was like ten, I got home and went up to my room because this girl had called me names." She gave a hollow laugh, "I cried for like two straight hours." Finn couldn't help but smirk. "My parents weren't home from work yet. They…uh…they worked for the ministry, ironically enough for the control of magical creatures.

Anyway, I heard this thud and I thought it was Fenrir. I was happy because he hadn't been home in a month and he would run away for a week tops but this time was different it was like…he was gone." She shrugged and licked her lower lip. It was like she was there again. "I went downstairs and then I saw them…in the kitchen. My parents," tears welled in her eyes but she didn't wipe them away. "All I saw was the blood then them on the ground. And I heard this growl, I think… I think I was in shock because I just stood there, didn't scream, didn't cry just took it all in. But I felt this pain in my neck. I thought I was going to die. And I passed out.

I woke up a few days later in St. Mungo's. I was locked in a room, because in those days they didn't really understand werewolves. I mean the advancements have only been made in the past decade or so. Anyway, the full moon came and nobody bothered to tell me what was going to happen, so I changed in that small room.

It gets blotchy there; I can remember walls, people screaming, blood, pain then I am in an alley in Leads." She looked at Nate was taking her in for her entirety. She gave him a watery smile. "That was fifty seven year, six weeks, three days…uh, two hours and give or take a few minutes." He just nodded and looked in the distance.

She wasn't ready to tell him just yet that Fenrir had bitten her. She hadn't told anyone that and wasn't about to. It seemed obvious and he could probably guess, but she would try and take that to her grave. She didn't want to be the poor first child victim of the notorious Fenrir Greyback. Somewhere in her withered soul were the memories of her big brother.The brother who taught her to fly on a broomstick. The brother who taught her to play Quidditch in their backyard. The brother who told her their pet cat was in a better place after it died. The sister that he beat up the boy who told her she was ugly for. He was her big brother and no one would take that from her…no one, no matter what they were now…. they had the past.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Nate, Finn, Van and Jakx sat in the Dead Unicorn. It was one of the many pubs in Knockturn Alley, which Finn frequented. Van had an enormous goblet with a thick red liquid in it; it didn't take a genius to work out what it was. Nate was drinking a fire whiskey that was actually on fire on top. Jakx was drinking a silver liquid that kept giving off emerald sparks. Finn wasn't thirsty.

"Are we sure we want to do this?" Nate asked Finn she looked at him.

"Yeah, this last pay off will set us up to leave and go to-

"Transylvanian!" Everyone looked at Van. "What? I want to go back to the mother land."

"I thought you were American." Finn asked casually concentrating on the table.

"Nope, I got sent there at ten. Prettier accent." They all nodded. "Anyway it would be perfect there isn't a place on this pathetic little planet with more dark creatures running around then Transylvanian."

Finn nodded and looked up at them. "Sounds good to me." She looked at the other two.

"Fine by me," Nate said invisible through his curtain of hair.

"Its…its…its up to you guys." Jakx said anxiously. "If we go through this I will only be breaking about seventy oaths of the Nymphs so I will be no better then a lowly vampire."

Van made a lunging movement towards Jakx, which made the Nymph jump and fall over in his chair. Van laughed and continued to drink his concoction.

"Then it is settled, we leave tomorrow night, that means you have a day Jakx to get the stuff ready. My brother said he would be by at around midday. Lets go."

The group all got up and left the pub.

* * *

Van had told them all there were a few ladies that he needed to say good-bye to before he could leave the country. No one argued with him. Jakx was down stairs in the shop preparing to get all the guns and ammo mobile. Finn was on the balcony with Nate looking out over the deserted street.

"My granddad was Aberforth Dumbledore." The random comment from Nate made Finn look up at him sharply.

"What!"

"Yeah, strange huh? He wasn't a sorcerer but my Grand-Uncle Albus was. Air element." Nate nodded at his words. Finn wasn't sure what to do.

"Why are you telling me this now?"

Nate shrugged, "Dunno really, just if, ya know, it comes down to it I want someone to know who I am." He looked at her and smiled.

"Oh," Finn said quietly and watched Nate. He turned back to the street.

"My real name is Nathaniel Emeric Grindewald Dumbledore. Mouthful huh? Yeah grew up in nothing special after granddads arrest from the thing with the goat we were sort of annexed from the family. When they found out that I was a sorcerer I was sent to Uncle Albus for 'training' well ya know wind feeds the flame. We didn't get on so at fifteen I flew the coup. My powers weren't stable enough to be around the public and generally sorcerers aren't all that excepted anyway." He looked at her. "That was how I ended up here."

He stood up taking his weight of the balcony railing. Finn stood up.

"Oh, right." Nate turned to go inside. "Nate!" He turned and looked at her. It seemed her heart had just rocketed up into her throat. "Uh…I just wanted to tell you that…that…that…"

He raised an eyebrow at her, "That?"

"That since the moment I first saw you I knew I loved you and we were meant to be together…and uh…yeah well that is all I really have to say." He stared at her for a few moments. She instantly regretted saying anything, why did she have to open her big mouth. She was defiantly loosing what little brain she had. He took a few steps until he was directly in front of her only millimetres away. He put his hand on the back of her neck and pulled her to him until them were kissing.

Finn had to concentrate so as not to cut him with her fangs. His lips were an about a million degrees but it felt so nice she didn't want to stop.

"We are ready," Jakx said making Finn and Nate spring apart. He blushed.

"Right," Nate said uncomfortable he had an air of a child who had just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Kay all we need if for-

"FINN!" Finn cringed as she heard her brother's voice from the street.

"Fenrir to show up."

* * *

All three of the youths came out to the street. Van appeared a few moments later with a puff of black mist, he had red lipstick on his face and neck and his shirt wasn't tucked in anymore. Finn rolled her eyes before turning her full attention to her brother. 

He was wearing a blue robe that was around seven sizes to small for him. His lips were stained red showing he had recently killed. Finn took a deep breath. She could feel Jakx shrink behind Nate.

"Fenrir, nice to see you, did you bring it?"

"Is that all you honestly care about sister?"

"Yes now hand it over or I will retract me offer."

Fenrir growled and threw her the duffel bag. "You know what you and your little pose are about to do don't you? You are about to send the wizarding community into chaos." Finn walked over and picked up the bag.

"Wouldn't want it any other way."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

"If anyone doesn't want to do this they have to say right now because once we do there is now going back. The ministry will react instantly, any wizard will be able to kill any of us with no repercussions." The three boys all nodded at her.

"Never liked the wizarding community to begin with." Van said casually with his hands in his pockets.

"The way I see it there is no other way out." Nate said looking at the worn out house in the distance.

They all looked at Jakx. "The customer is always right." He said Finn smiled at him.

"Lets go then."

They all headed towards the Burrow.

* * *

Van kicked in the front door and casually sauntered in. He turned and smiled. Finn casually followed him in then Nate and last but not least Jakx who had to stoop to fit into the house.

They were looking into the kitchen. Ron Weasley, Fred Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger were all sitting at the dining table and were all thoroughly shocked at the unannounced entrance.

"If I were you I wouldn't stand up or make any stupidly fast movements, because if you do we are going to have to kill you."

The group stared at them with open mouths. There was a racket from the right hand side of them and they all turned to see Arthur Weasley running down he stairs. He saw the intruders and grabbed his wand. Finn shook her head and snapped her finger. Jakx swung an AK47 to point on Arthur's direction and in a flash he was dead.

Finn turned back to the table. The girls were screaming and Fred and Charlie had launched themselves over the entire table. The room was soon in chaos. Finn knew the guys could take care of themselves she just had one concern and he was running directly at her.

Finn kicked Harry Potter in the face, then in the groan then in the stomach. For someone who had fought Voldemort so many times and won he fell surprisingly easily. Wizards always forgot about physical prowess and depended on their magic. Finn grabbed him around the collar and dragged him through the kitchen until they were in the back yard. With a grunt and a heave she tossed him the length of the garden because someone was coming up behind her. She turned to see Moody running at her.

He pulled his wand and a jet of green light flashed at her, Finn jumped over it quickly changed so she had her claws. She landed in front of Mad Eye. She snatched his wand from him in a lightning fast motion and crushed it to dust. He actually tried to punch her. She easily ducked it and grabbed his fist forcing it back and with her other hand she grabbed his neck. He nails dug into his flesh.

"You have no idea how long I have waited to do this." She growled at him, "Since that day when you thought you had me. I should have finished the job." She squeezed until he turned a sickening shade of purple. "Well ya know what now I will and I won't even have to use magic you son of a bitch." She tossed him in the air and he collapsed in a heap at her feet. She kicked him in the stomach. "Brand this." She shot him in the head and he stopped squirming.

She turned and headed towards Potter again but was stopped when a giant of a man known by Rubeus Hagrid appeared in front of her, He bellowed and lunged. Changing more she went on her hands and dodged him letting her legs skid beneath her. He got up from the ground and kicked at her again. His foot connected with her stomach and she was launched into the air. At the highest point of her elevation she started to drop. A hand grabbed her wrist.

She looked up to see Van holding her hand. His black mist wings were fully extended on either side. She smiled at him.

"Need help?" He asked.

She nodded and he started to fly to the ground. His mouth had blood around it and she wonder who he had sent to the worst level of hell, their level.

He dropped her so her feet landed on Hagrid's shoulders. She kicked the side of his head as hard as she could, it only made him stagger a little. He grabbed her by the leg and tossed her until she hit the side of the house and fell to a heap on the ground.

She was dying. A hit that hard had defiantly made its mark on her body. She heaved her self up by her hands, she could make it she just had to change…

The werewolf lifted it head to see the half giant running towards a boy. She knew what she had to do. She got up on all fours and ran at the thing. Giants were dangerous but it was worth the risk. She had never had giant before and wanted it with every fibre in her being.

She jumped on the things back and let her teeth sink into its neck. The thing made an awful racket. And grabbed her by the scruff of her neck. As it dragged her over his shoulder she scratched its face. He yelled again and she bit into his wrist that was holding her. The man collapsed in pain and something tackled her from the side.

She got up and recognized the thing from the alley in London. It was just as big and just as dangerous as ever. She glanced over and saw the boy she needed to get to him but this thing wasn't going to let her past. She growled threateningly. The thing was about to lung but stopped it staggered and fell down. There had been a bang and the things chest was covered in it's own blood. The werewolf knew it was time to change back.

Finn stood up and wiped the blood from her mouth it tasted foul.

She turned and saw Nate holding a silver pistol over Lupin's dead body it had changed from the wolf to the human form. Nate had recently put another bullet in Lupin's head to make sure he was dead. He looked up at Finn.

Something caught in the corner of Finn's eye. It was a women, she had long blonde hair and was screaming. Finn had never seen her before. She smelt of the woman that had pink hair. She was running directly at Nate.

"NATE! RUN!" Nate turned and saw the woman but it was to late. A flash of green light hit him in the chest and he fell to the ground with a thud. "NOO!" Finn screamed and ran over to him, the woman was beside Lupin's body. Finn fell to the ground beside Nate's head.

His eyes were still open, slightly shocked. "Nate…no, come on…wake up, please Nate it wasn't supposed to be like this. Nate." She looked at the woman who was crying and screaming out Lupin's name. Nate's body went up in a burst of red flame until it was no longer there.

Finn had never in her life been filled with such hate. She got up and tackled the woman. Finn was on top of her with her hands around the woman's neck.

"You killed him," She growled at the woman she could feel the woman's life slowly leave her. "You took him from me, and you will pay for that." Finn slowly lowered herself to the woman's ear and whisper in her ears. "He took your love and you took mine, see you in hell." With that the woman died.

"NO! TONKS!" Finn turned and looked at Harry Potter. He was trying to get up he had a broken leg. Finn got up and walked over to him.

"You know it is funny, I was hired by Voldemort to kill you and instead of giving yourself up easily all these people had to die." She knelt down until she was eye level with him. "And you know what?"

He was shaking and didn't venture a guess. "You are still going to die." She stood up and got the gun from the back to her jeans. "Good bye Potter." With a squeeze of the trigger he was dead.

* * *

Finn hadn't expected to get out of it alive, she knew this was it. She was done. She wanted to go out doing what she had always done. Nate was dead, he had died in front of her. Van had died as well. One of the twins had stabbed him with a crucifix that was on the wall. Finn had found him in the living room. He had smiled saying, "S'okay Finn, I will be back. I am going to wake up in that run down old building in Transylvanian once more. Just going to wake up same as always. Anyway I took the bastard with me. Come find me kay?" Finn had nodded the tears on her cheeks falling a hitting the dust were he had been lying. She knew she wasn't going to find him again. Unlike her vampire buddy she wasn't going to wake up again in a coven. She didn't actually know where Jakx was probably flown the coup but that was fine by her he had served his purpose for her.

She was now standing in front a giant armchair looking at the Dark Lord in some castle in northern England. Voldemort had felt the exit of Potter and sent a Deatheater to collect her. She knew he wasn't going to let her go he was going to kill so everyone though the great Voldemort had killed Harry Potter, instead of some werewolf assassin.

Peter Pettigrew was practically ecstatic at the though of his first actual murder. Avada Kedavra wasn't enough to kill a werewolf. So Pettigrew was going to do it with that hand.

"You did a good job,"

"I don't need you to tell me that." He looked up at her impertinence.

"How dare you speak to me in that fashion." He growled at her.

"Look, I know I am here to die and not receive the rest of the money, I am not as stupid as you seem to believe I am." She scoffed at him. "I was fine being a hit man, but then that damn Sketter woman ruined it for me and now I am here waiting for you toady to get the nads to kill me so lets stop the farce and do it."

"You seem eager to die."

"Wow, what gave you that idea." Voldemort observed her. He snapped his fingers and Pettigrew advanced. He wrapped his hand around the girl's throat. It burned…she was in pain…she almost felt her neck snap under the terrific grip before everything finally went dark.

The End

A/N: I know it was a little grizzly but we all have our dark side so here was mine hope you liked it.


End file.
